


Yule Log(s)

by threewalls



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Arson, Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>This was the </em>Heiligabend<em> Schuldig had imagined as a child.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Log(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



> Written for Daegaer, and the prompt: Schuldig, orange.

This was the _Heiligabend_ Schuldig had imagined as a child. Sitting snug under a blanket, the aroma of woodsmoke drifting lazily through the crisp air. He passed Crawford the thermos of mulled wine and pulled the blanket higher, his head tilting to Crawford's shoulder.

The moon was full, the night was clear, too dry for snow, or for rain. Schuldig could see the feathers of flame licking up from the chalet roof. He closed his eyes, savouring the rich panic, horror and despair that, like the smoke, travelled across the valley.

Come dawn, the leaders of Ezsett would be ash.


End file.
